bbdowntownfandomcom-20200215-history
Big Brother 8
Big Brother 8 was the eighth season of Big Brother Down Town. Channel 7 had confirmed the season on August 15, 2008, just weeks before the Big Brother 7 finale. Auditions for the eighth season soon took place following the end of Big Brother 7 and lasted from October 2, 2008, to January 21, 2009. According to producers of the show, Big Brother 8 had the highest number of applicants among all other seasons, with more than 30,000 people applying to be on the show. This season is also notable for being the last season to be filmed in St. Petersburg, as the show returned to San Vantracia the following season. The season began airing on June 7, 2009, and concluded after 77 days on August 22, 2009. In the end, Marlyn Erickson was crowned the winner over Eric Redford and Joshua Mallozzi by a 4-2-1 vote, with Grant Dagli winning the Fan Favorite Award. Fans and critics of the show have derided Big Brother 8 as being one of the show's weakest seasons. Many have complained that the season was considerably lower in quality in comparison to the previous three seasons, ending what was dubbed the "Big Brother Renaissance." Some of the housemates were also criticized for homophobia, bullying, and sexism, with many critics citing the controversy as a reason for the season's poor quality. Average viewership for the show also dropped by roughly 18% from the last season, the largest drop in viewership in the show's history. Twists *'Returning Evicted Housemate' - After the fourth eviction, the first four previously evicted housemates returned for a chance to go back in the house. The housemates first participated in a challenge to determine who would be eligible to return, with Camry Reimers and Grant Dagli winning the competition. Then, the remaining housemates voted for one of the two evicted housemates to return to the game, with Grant winning the vote 7-2 and having the right to return to play. *'Double Eviction' - Throughout the week, two separate evictions would take place. By the middle of the week, one of the housemates would be evicted, and by the end of the week, another one of them would be evicted. Housemates Voting History Food Competition Results *+ denotes the Head of Household. Game History Week 1 Week 2 Week 3 Week 4 Week 5 Round 1 (Re-Entry) Round 2 Week 6 Week 7 Round 1 Round 2 Week 8 Week 9 Week 10 Week 11 Jury Vote Controversy During the first two weeks, Vic and Arny engaged in homophobic conversations regarding housemate Grant. The two repeatedly called Grant a "little pink punk" and a "disgusting wannabe" during his stay in the house. When referring to Grant on Day 12, Vic said, "That punk has no place in this house. None of us are comfortable around him, especially us two, and he's always latching to us. Like get off us you prick." Arny has also said, "I'm going to make his rainbow black and blue when I'm out of the house," when talking about Grant. The two were warned by Big Brother that if their hate speech continued, they would be expelled from the house. Fury among viewers also enraged when Big Brother did not expel the two housemates, resulting in an online petition to get them out garnering 10,000 signatures in one week. However, the two were still allowed to play. Category:Big Brother Seasons